fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lijsterpels' geluk
Een klein kortverhaal over Lijsterpels en Rozenstaart. Waarschuwing: dit kan spoilers bevatten over Blauwsters Voorspelling. Lijsterpels' geluk De zon rees net boven de boomtoppen uit. De katten van de DonderClan kwamen rustig hun holen uit en begonnen aan hun dagdagelijkse taken. Een zandgrijze kater met een witte borst kwam het krijgershol uit, likte even zijn schouder en liep naar de hoop verse prooi. Net toen hij een spitsmuis in zijn kaken nam, hoorde hij een opgewekte stem achter hem: 'Hallo, Lijsterpels! Hoe gaat het ermee?' Het was Rozenstaart die op hem af kwam trippelen. Niet goed wetend wat te zeggen trok Lijsterpels met zijn oren. 'Heb je je tong soms verloren?' ging Rozenstaart verder. Ze klonk niet snerend, alleen maar plagend. Maar dat was niet hoe Lijsterpels het opvatte. 'Met mij gaat alles prima, moet je weten!' snauwde hij. Rozenstaart week geschrokken achteruit, maar daar lette hij niet op. Met een zwiepende staart nam hij zijn spitsmuis op en liep ermee naar de brandnetelkluit. Daar begon hij met lange tanden te eten. Hij deed het zo slordig dat er zo nu en dan stukjes muis terug uit zijn mond vlogen. Vlug likte hij ze weer op. Pootstappen klonken naast hem en hij spande zijn schouders, klaar om weg te gaan. Toen herkende hij de geur. Het was Merelvleugel, zijn moeder. De bruine poes met de witte borst ging naast hem zitten. Hij keek haar niet aan. Na een tijdje zuchtte Merelvleugel: 'Mijn zoon, sinds Blauwster leider van de Clan werd, loop je erbij als een oude tweebeen die ieder moment dood kan neervallen.' Lijsterpels gromde alleen maar humeurig. Merelvleugel deed alsof ze het niet gehoord had en vervolgde: 'Goed, ze is niet meer jouw partner, en ik weet dat je treurt om je kittens, maar het leven moet doorgaan.' Een schaduw van verdriet overviel Lijsterpels. Kon hij haar maar vertellen dat Blauwsters verloren jongen helemaal niet de zijne waren geweest. Hij had alleen maar gedaan alsof hij de vader was om het Blauwster gemakkelijker te maken. Maar hij had zielsveel van de kittens gehouden. Merelvleugel streek met haar neus langs zijn snuit. 'Er zijn andere katten die nog geen partner hebben en jou wel willen', fluisterde ze. Met een geweldige sprong lanceerde Lijsterpels zichzelf op de wegvluchtende waterrat. Eén beet en het was afgelopen. Een vleugje voldoening stroomde door Lijsterpels heen toen hij de waterrat met aarde bedekte om hem later weer te komen ophalen. Het was bijna zonhoog. Het was nieuwblad en prooi was in overvloed te vinden. Maar over een paar manen zou bladval weer beginnen. Het was dus zaak om er zo goed mogelijk op voorbereid te zijn. Terwijl hij wegtrippelde door de varens, herinnerde hij zich het gesprek met Rozenstaart weer. Een tinteling kroop door hem heen, daarna kwam schuldgevoel. Hoe had hij niet door kunnen hebben dat zij al enige tijd in hem geïnteresseerd was? Had hij het zo druk gehad met treuren dat hij zich de ogen had gesloten voor wat er belangrijk was? Maar langs de andere kant, hij hield nog steeds van Blauwster. Hij had van haar kittens gehouden. Hoe kon er dan nog ruimte in zijn hart zijn om van een andere poes te houden? Die verwarrende gedachte schudde hij van zich af. Hij kon het in ieder geval goed maken met Rozenstaart. Dan moesten ze nog geen partners worden. Hij snoof aandachtig de lucht op, tot hij haar spoor vond. Al snel ontdekte hij het, het liep langs een konijnenpad de heuvel op. Steeds aandachtig om zich heen kijkend baande hij zich een weg door de kreupelhout, tot hij haar zag zitten op de wortels van een beuk. En ze was niet alleen. Blauwster was bij haar. Haastig dook hij ineen in de struiken en spitste hij zijn oren om te kunnen verstaan wat ze zeiden. 'Ik heb niet het idee dat hij me leuk vindt', fluisterde Rozenstaart bedroefd tegen haar vriendin. 'Ik zal wel nooit een partner vinden.' Waarop Blauwster haar tussen de oren likte. 'Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik denk dat hij bang is dat hij mij ontrouw zou zijn mocht hij jou als partner nemen.' Ze hield even op met likken. Haar stem zakte tot een laag gefluister. 'Ik zou gelukkig met hem geweest zijn als partner', ging ze zachtjes verder. 'Maar zo is het niet gegaan. Jij hebt een kans.' Ze hield even open keek in zijn richting. Lijsterpels kreeg het onbehaaglijke gevoel dat ze precies wist dat hij daar was. 'Wil je dat ik eens met hem ga spreken?' vroeg ze. Rozenstaarts ogen lichtten op. 'O, Blauwster! Als je dat zou willen doen!' Blauwster snorde even geamuseerd. 'Geen probleem. Waarom kijk jij intussen niet even rond of je wat prooi kunt vinden?' Rozenstaart boog haar kop. 'Goed, Blauwster.' Zodra de poes in de struiken verdwenen was, stapte Lijsterpels nogal onbeholpen zijn schuilplaats uit. Blauwster keek niet op van zijn verschijning. Ze had dus al die tijd geweten dat hij daar zat. 'Lijsterpels', begon ze met een vriendelijke stem. 'Ik weet dat het niet aan mij is hierover te beslissen, maar je moet weten dat ik me echt niet verraden zal voelen als je een partner neemt.' Lijsterpels opende zijn mond al om iets te zeggen, maar sloot hem dadelijk weer. Met een soepele sprong ging Blauwster van de boomwortel af en kwam recht voor hem staan. 'Ik zal altijd je vriendin blijven, Lijsterpels', zwoer ze. 'Daar gaat er niets aan veranderen.' De bleke bladkaalzon stond laag aan de hemel. Een kille wind woei door de bomen. Lijsterpels huiverde even, voor hij verderging met het verslinden van zijn muis. Een zacht gepiep klonk ergens achter hem en hij zuchtte. 'Eén, twee, drie...' Vlijmscherpe tandjes boorden zich in zijn staart en drukten die tegen de grond. Met een zwiep rukte Lijsterpels zijn staart los en zwaaide ermee, hoog in de lucht. Enthousiast dook de kleine kitten ineen en sprong. Wederom voelde Lijsterpels hoe kleine tandjes in zijn staart beten. 'Zo kan ie wel weer, Langkit', mauwde hij. Langkit liet los en ging recht voor hem staan. 'En?' piepte hij. 'Ik wed dat je ditmaal geen idee had dat ik eraan kwam!' Hij dook ineen en trok zijn lippen op tot een namaakgrauw. 'O, reken maar dat ik je hoorde', wees Lijsterpels hem terecht. Langkit keek beteuterd. 'Geeft niet', vervolgde zijn vader snel. 'Je wordt iedere keer beter.' Meteen was Langkit weer vrolijk. Hij sprong op Rozenstaart af die net kwam aantrippelen. 'Hoor je dat? Vader zegt dat ik iedere keer beter word!' rozenstaart snorde geamuseerd en likte haar zoon tussen zijn oren. 'Ja zeker, kleintje.' Lijsterpels hurkte neer en ging weer door met zijn muis. De hele tijd bleef hij naar de stoeipartijtjes van zijn jong kijken. Het had lang geduurd, maar het was hem eindelijk gelukt. Eindelijk had hij zijn eigen familie. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen